


No One Messes with Orihime Inoue!

by Awesomerigby



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomerigby/pseuds/Awesomerigby
Summary: Orihime is angry when she learns who attacked Uryu, and she won't let him get away with it.Slight Ishihime.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	No One Messes with Orihime Inoue!

**Author's Note:**

> This based on Rodella's (on Tumblr) post that Orihime should have beaten up Moe, then told Uryu about it in the hospital.

Orihime was usually kind to everyone she met, but when she realized that the boy in front of her attacked Uryu, her face became cold. She noticed his expression change; he was surprised to see this side of her.

“Are you the one who attacked Ishida-Kun?” she asked, keeping her voice as level as possible. 

Moe lifted his chin and studied her. She had some idea of what was going through his head. When they met, he was planning on attacking Orihime, but when he saw that round face, those big eyes, he thought her weak. He thought it would be shameful to hurt someone who looked so innocent. The joke was on him; she wasn’t quite as innocent as he thought. 

“Answer me.” 

And now, he saw his opportunity; now he could attack her and not feel guilty about it. She couldn’t wait for him to make the first move; she wouldn’t feel guilty about this, either. 

Moe curled his hand into a fist and sprang towards her. Orihime extended her hands and shouted, “Tsubaki!” The flower pin in her jacket pocket glowed and the tiny spirit emerged. Moe stepped back in confusion. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen some action!” Tsubaki exclaimed. His and Moe’s eyes met. “Hope you’re ready for some pain.” 

“Koten Zanshun!” Orihime yelled, and Tsubaki sped towards him. He yelped, trying to swat Tsubaki away with his fist, but the spirit was too quick. He slashed at Moe’s face, his hands, anywhere he could reach. And as she watched, Orihime felt no guilt. Maybe Hueco Mundo hardened her. 

“Stupid thing!” the boy shouted, managing to hit Tsubaki hard enough for him to slam into the wall. 

In that moment, Moe walked closer to Orihime, scowling as blood dripped from his lips. 

“Some nerve,” Tsubaki grumbled. “I’ll handle this.” 

“No,” Orihime stopped him. “Return.” 

“What? Girl, there’s no…” 

“I said return!” 

Tsubaki bowed his head and returned to the pin. 

Moe wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled. “I knew hurting someone would never sit well with a pretty girl like you. But, I’m still angry, and you’ll still pay…” 

Orihime grabbed his arm. 

“What?” 

“It’s sitting just well with me,” she told him. And before he could say another word, her fist met his face and he was out cold. Orihime looked at him. If this was another time, she would have healed him, but his injuries weren’t too bad, and frankly, he didn’t deserve it. 

***

The wound hurt a little more today. Uryu sat in his hospital bed, a book in his hands. He wondered what the others were doing. If Chad and Orihime were fighting hollows while Ichigo sulked. He knew how that felt. Unable to do anything, desperate for his powers back. Back then, he wasn’t sure why he wanted his powers. Perhaps, his heritage as a Quincy meant nothing without them. After Hueco Mundo, he was grateful for them. He wouldn’t have been able to join Ichigo, after all. He wouldn’t have been able to rescue… 

The doors slid open, and she came in laden with bags full of goodies. 

His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. 

“Inoue-San.” 

She smiled. “Hello, Ishida-Kun! Feeling better?” 

“Today’s a little harder,” he admitted.

She frowned, and he wanted to make the smile come back. “Well, I’ve got some news for you.” Orihime approached the bed and put the bags on the floor. Uryu noticed red spots on her knuckles. 

“Is that… blood?” 

She looked at her hand. “Oh, darn. I thought I washed it all off.” 

“Uh… mind explaining?” He needed some kind of explanation before he freaked out. 

“Okay.” She sat down. “So, this guy came to my apartment.” 

“What?” 

“And he told me he was the one who hurt you.” 

Uryu’s eyes widened. She didn’t… 

“And I showed him who’s boss!” She laughed. “You’re not mad, are you?” 

“I… I’m impressed.” 

“Oh, yay. Anyway, I used Tsubaki.” She swung one arm. “Then, I punched him in the face!” She swung the other. 

Uryu couldn't help but laugh. 

“It’s funny. I was really angry that he did that.” 

“Yeah?” he asked, his cheeks heating up. 

“Of course, Ishida-Kun! But, now… I’m kind of exhilarated. Whoo!” Orihime kicked her legs excitedly. “No one messes with Orihime Inoue!” She laughed. 

“Thank you,” Uryu said. “This did make me feel better.” 

Orihime rummaged through the bags and took out two cans of tea. She handed one to Uryu. He made her tell the story again, relishing in her over the top gestures, her laughter, and her presence. 


End file.
